


For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)

by MusicalRaven



Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Original Prompt:EgoBang Prompt: Arin and Dan used to be a couple in high school. They broke up sometime before graduation and never saw each other again. Many years later, at a high school reunion, they spot each other from across the room. (I'm so sorry I just love stuff like this *wheeze*)Dan frowned, slumping back against the wall and closing his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. I just-” He sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s been ten years since we last spoke. And the last time we spoke…” He trailed off, nausea back to clawing at his insides. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I just wanna go home, man.”“You can’t avoid him forever, Dan,” Ross said, voice soft. Dan opened his eyes to find Ross’ smirk gone, replaced with a look of pity.





	For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by the lovely game-of-grump over on tumblr

Dan had a lot of regrets in his life. He regrets not pursuing his music like he really wanted growing up, listening to his parents’ advice instead and getting a job at a firm. He regrets drifting apart from them, only connecting with them during the holidays anymore. He regrets all the stupid shit he did while doing pot, mostly losing his job with said big firm, which stuck him in a dead-end, low-paying office job he hated. But his biggest regret, the one that has caused him the most pain throughout his lifetime, was standing just across the gymnasium, holding a cup of fruit punch.

Dan’s mouth was dry, and he quickly downed his own punch as he attempted to get past the sick feeling in his stomach. He didn’t want to talk to Arin. Hell, he didn’t even want to look at him. He tossed his cup into the nearest trash can and quickly searched for an exit. Since the refreshments table was right near the doors, it figured he had to be blocking the main exit. His only other choices were the fire exit or the bathroom window. Neither were the greatest of options, but he figured the bathroom window would be the quieter, and less douche-y, option.

Having made up his mind, Dan started making his way through the crowd of his former classmates. He gave a few nods to the ones he had already spoken to and some he hadn’t. He was so close, feet away from the restroom, when he heard a voice call out his name.

“Danny!” Ross called and Dan stopped, instinctively glancing towards Arin. His head had perked up, eyes searching the room. Dan quickly ducked behind a large inflatable palm tree, actually grateful at the moment for the stupid tropical theme. He leaned against the wall, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Dude, what’re you doing?” Dan turned his head to see Ross standing off to the side, staring at him with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. Dan shrugged.

“Enjoying the festivities?” He offered, gesturing vaguely in front of him. Ross scoffed.

“Sure. Did Jenny Fillmore get hands-y with you again? Is that why you’re trying to hide by the men’s room?” He asked, peering around the palm tree. “Cause she’s pretty distracted right now. No worries.”

“No, I-” He shook his head. “I just… I saw someone I didn’t want to talk to, is all.”

Ross blinked. “Wait, who? I mean, I know Jenny’s a handful, but I thought you got along with everyone in our year. That was literally your thing.”

Dan bit his lip, fingers automatically reaching up to toy with the ends of his hair. “I guess. Look, it’s no big deal. I don’t feel well, anyways. I’ll just go home and-”

“What?” Ross took a step forward, shaking his head. “No, you can’t leave. You just got here.” He narrowed his eyes, looking Dan up and down. “You were fine a minute ago. Who was it? Did they just get here?” Ross started to peer around the palm tree again and Dan grabbed at him.

“No, Ross, just-”

“ _Oh,_ ” Ross said and Dan slumped back. Dammit. He glanced back at Dan, smirking slightly now. Fucking dammit. “It’s Hanson, isn’t it?”

“No,” Dan snapped, face heating up. Ross’ smirk only widened.

“Oh really? So you won’t mind if I called him over here, then?” Ross made a move to step towards the crowd and Dan’s hand shot out, grabbing onto his arm.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Dan growled.

“Yeesh, calm down.” Ross peeled his hand off his arm, fixing his jacket. “I wasn’t actually going to do it. I’m not that much of a dick.”

Dan frowned, slumping back against the wall and closing his eyes. “Yeah, sorry. I just-” He sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s been ten years since we last spoke. And the last time we spoke…” He trailed off, nausea back to clawing at his insides. He swallowed hard, shaking his head. “I just wanna go home, man.”

“You can’t avoid him forever, Dan,” Ross said, voice soft. Dan opened his eyes to find Ross’ smirk gone, replaced with a look of pity. Dan looked away, fingers tugging at a curl by his ear.

“I can’t talk to him, Ross. He won’t want me too, anyway,” Dan said, giving a half-hearted shrug. “It’s not worth it.”

“You were in love with the guy. Sounds pretty worth it to me.”

“Yeah well, things change.” Dan stood up and gave Ross a hard look. “Excuse me. I need to use the bathroom.”

“Dan,” Ross started but he shoved past him, pushing the door to the men’s room open and letting it slam behind him with a satisfying _boom._

The only other man in there, some long-haired dude with a crop top on he’d never seen before, gave him a frightened look before hurrying out the door. Dan glanced after him, unsure if he had just frightened someone into running away.

Shrugging it off, he walked over to the sink. He leaned against the white marble, leather jacket crackling as he leaned forward. His eyes looked tired. Frankly, that’s all he felt these days. Tired of his job. Tired of the same dates with the same kinds of people. Tired of the dismal mess his life has become. He’s so fucking tired.

He rubbed his face again, his forehead pressed against the glass. He really could just leave. Slip out the bathroom window and make up with Ross later. He would forgive him. He knew he would. Their friendship had survived worse. But, he _knew_ if he left now, he’d regret it. And as tired as he was of his life, he was more tired of having regrets.

With strength he didn’t think he had, Dan stood up straight and stepped back up to the door. He closed his hand around the door handle, fingers digging painfully into the metal as he took a deep breath. He could do this. He had to. He went to pull the handle, when the door was suddenly pushed open from the other side, smacking him in the face.

He stumbled back, hand flying up to grab at his nose. He screwed his eyes shut, the pain flaring through his whole face as he felt blood start dripping on his hands. Shit, he really hoped it wasn’t broken.

“Oh fuck!” A voice said, obviously startled. “Oh shit, dude, are you okay?” He managed to force his eyes open slightly, squinting at the slightly blurry form in front of him. When he finally managed to grasp who it was, however, his eyes shot open fully, a curse ready on his lips.

Arin didn’t seem to catch on as fast. He stepped forward, making an aborted moment to reach for Dan’s face, before turning to the paper towel dispenser. “I’m so, so sorry. Is your nose alright? It’s bleeding pretty badly.” He snatched up a paper towel and held it out towards Dan, eyes scanning over his face for any other wounds. Dan swallowed hard, carefully taking the paper towel from Arin’s hand so as not to touch him, before switching it with his hand.

“I- Yeah, I’m alright,” Dan said, grimacing when a bit of blood fell on his bottom lip. “Could I get another?”

“Oh! Yeah, I got it.” He quickly swiped his hand back in front of the paper towel dispenser, grabbing at the towel impatiently. “Here. Really, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize someone was right there.” He shifted his weight, wringing his hands nervously as Dan awkwardly attempted to wipe his other hand off.

“It’s fine. No worries.” Dan was honestly impressed that he managed to keep his voice even, even as he felt the sudden need to throw up. He swallowed again, refusing to up end his lunch over this.

“So,” Arin said, watching Dan toss the bloodied paper towel in the trash. “I don’t remember you. Were you in the senior class? Or are you someone’s date?” He smiled warmly at Dan, which only made him feel worse. He glanced down, pressing the other paper towel tighter against his nose. More pain shot like a wave through his face and he grimaced.

“Yeah, I was in your year.” He said slowly. If he could drop dead now, it would be awesome. Anything to avoid talking to the boy who broke his heart so many years ago. Who didn’t even _remember_ him. Boy, was that an indicator.

“Oh, you must have looked way different,” Arin said, chuckling as he gestured at him. “I don’t remember anyone as hot as you in my year.”

Dan yelped as his grip inadvertently tightened around his nose. His eyes watered from the pain, and he forced his hand to relax. Arin was flirting with him. Why the fuck was the universe so cruel?

He cleared his throat, waving away the obvious concern on Arin’s face. “I’m alright. Just touch the wrong part.”

“Should you go to the hospital?” Arin asked, stepping closer. “It looks pretty bad.”

Dan immediately took a step back, shaking his head. “No, it’s fine, Arin. I’m fine. It just feels bruised is all.”

Arin frowned, the worry in his eyes not abating. “Well, I still think you should get checked out. You could just not be able to tell.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Dan snapped, instantly regretting it when Arin’s face dropped.

“I- you’re right, I’m sorry.” He swallowed, eyes flickering towards a stall before glancing back at Dan. “I’ll just-” He gestured back at the door instead, taking a step back. Dan quickly held up a hand, unable to stop himself.

“Arin, wait.” He licked his lips, trying to ignore the copper on his tongue as he spoke again. “You- You really don’t remember me?”

“Should I?” Arin asked, looking Dan up and down again. Dan felt his face start to heat up again. “What’s your name, again?”

Dan stared at him a moment, hand dropping to his side. He could barely form the words. Barely wanted to. “Dan. Dan Avidan.”

The moment Arin realized, Dan wanted to fall to his knees in relief. His eyes went wide, mouth dropping open just a little as his gaze swept over him yet again. This time, however, his gaze lingered on his face, tracing over his features with such careful precision it was if Arin was comparing them side by side. The giggly, carefree teenager versus the haggard, depressed young adult. He must look so different now, he realized. Not just his appearance, but his personality seemed to have done a complete 180. No wonder Arin hadn’t recognized him.

“Dan,” Arin said, voice full of this disbelieving wonder Dan wasn’t sure what to make of. He made a step back towards him, but Dan stepped back again. Arin’s frown came back quickly.

“Long time, no see,” Dan said, giving Arin a hesitant smile. Arin just stared at him again, as if he’d appeared out of nowhere. Dan cleared his throat, unable to hold Arin’s gaze for long. “So, you remember me now, I see?”

“You’re not someone I could forget,” Arin said, and Dan closed his eyes. This was exactly what he wanted, and that’s what made it so painful. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to open his eyes again and meet Arin’s.

“It sure seemed that way before.” He said like he knew he needed to. The wound of that night had left had never really properly healed. Even ten years couldn’t erase the look on Arin’s face as he told him they needed to break up. That they needed to focus on their own lives and not try to make this work.

“It’s not worth it.” Arin had said, eyes cold. “We need to live our lives. We can’t pretend this’ll still work while we’re off at college.”

“I don’t care!” Dan had yelled, voice breaking as the tears started to fall. “I love you, you idiot! It doesn’t matter to me if we were on opposite sides of the world! I want _you_.”

Dan could still feel the way his heart shattered in his chest when Arin had walked away from him. He half expected him to just turn around now. Abandon him like he had all those years ago. But Arin didn’t budge, his body seeming to sag with the weight of what he’d done to them. He swallowed, staring at Dan as if the words wouldn’t come to him. He swallowed again, fists clenching at his sides.

“I never forgot you,” Arin said, his voice rough. He shook his head. “I never could. You know how many times I wanted to call you? How desperately I wanted to ask you to take me back? My heart broke the day I left you.”

Dan dropped his hand from his nose, tossing the soaked paper towel in the trash. He turned back to Arin, fingers itching to hold onto him in some way. He shoved them in his pants pockets instead. “Then why did you?” His voice sounded small, even to him. He wasn’t bothering to hide his feelings anymore. The hurt and the pain was just falling out of him now. He was pretty sure he was going to start crying soon if this kept up.

“I thought,” Arin gestured absently at him. “You wouldn’t want to deal with it all. The pain of long distance. I thought it was better for us not to have to.” He took another step forward, but this time, Dan didn’t move. “I was wrong, Daniel.” Arin breathed, eyes wide and pleading. “I was so, so wrong. You can’t imagine how sorry I am I did this to us.”

“You’re not the only one who let it go, Arin,” Dan said with a sigh. “I ignored your calls. Pushed you away. I didn’t even give you the time of day after.”

“And I don’t blame you,” Arin said. “You didn’t deserve to have my stupid ass begging for your hand. It was pathetic.”

“A little bit, yeah,” Dan said, smiling slightly. Arin smiled back and Dan felt his stomach relax a little. “I- I missed you, you know.”

“I missed you too,” Arin said, pausing before gesturing at Dan’s face. “Well, I didn’t miss you earlier.”

Dan blinked, taking a moment for him to catch on. He snorted a laugh, grimacing when the pain hit again. “Shit, ow. Yeah, you hit me pretty good.”

“You sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” Arin asked, and Dan sighed.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I’ve had worse.” He leaned back against the wall. “If you were attempting to knock me out, you suck at door fu, though.”

Arin’s smile widened. He held a hand over his heart. “You wound me, Avidan.”

“You started it, Hanson,” Dan shot back, giggling.

“Touché.” Arin bit his lip, glancing away for a moment. “Would you… I know you’re probably with someone and I don’t really want to try to immediately jump back into things with you cause that’d be really stupid and-”

“Arin,” Dan interrupted, catching Arin’s eye again. “I’d love to get to know you again. If you’d let me.”

Arin relaxed instantly, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, I’d love that.”

Dan smiled, something nicer filling his chest this time. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel so inclined, leave me a comment and let me know what you thought!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [For Your Own Good (I Want You Back)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656103) by [MusicalRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven)




End file.
